


Guns as ammo

by mikipau



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spoof, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikipau/pseuds/mikipau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby shows up as Octavia tries to diffuse a disagreement between Raven and Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns as ammo

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful best friend and beta, Ryûchan.

“Clarke, you can’t be serious.” Octavia shook her head as she looked incredulously at her friend.

“I am serious. I assure you I am very serious.” Clarke’s eyes never left Raven, who was currently beaming, wide grin in place as she shifted her weight slightly for better balance.

“You can’t call Raven a cheater. There’s no way to cheat or fake this.” Octavia tried to diffuse the situation knowing the smug look Raven was sporting could only lead to one thing and that was to antagonize Clarke even more.

“You can’t blame me for being awesome Clarkie. I was born this way.” 

“Don’t call me that!”

“What? Clarkie?” Raven’s tone was sugary sweet with pretended innocence. Her words made Clarke’s expression darken, something Octavia didn’t even think possible.

Octavia watched as Clarke fisted her hands tightly, her shoulders tense and jaw clenched. She seemed ready to pounce, but before she did she somehow managed to rein in her fury. Her shoulders sagged as a loud sigh left her and then she stomped her foot angrily, childishly, on the ground.

“It isn’t fair!”

By now Raven was simply gloating and Octavia knew the mechanic was enjoying this way too much.

“Fairness has nothing to do with it, Clarkie. You know, some just have it. Others, well, they don’t.” 

Clarke ignored the nickname, her anger overriding everything else. “But I’m Wanheda, the Commander of Death, the fierce warrior of the Sky People!”

“Hey!” Octavia protested. This was getting way out of hand. 

“I mean, out of the two of us, Raven and I, I’m the warrior.” Backtracking, with an apologetic glance at Octavia, Clarke was saved from putting her foot further into her mouth by Abby walking towards them. Taking one look at her daughter’s frustrated stance she raised both eyebrows questioningly. 

“What’s going on?”

“Clarke still can’t get over the fact that my guns are bigger than hers.” 

Abby’s eyes fell to Raven’s hips, obviously looking for the mentioned weaponry and seeing none. “Guns?”

Raven flexed her arms, her tanktop clearly showing off her muscled biceps. Abby stared unabashedly while licking her lips.

“Mom! Stop doing that!” Clarke’s voice made her mother shake her head and look away from the firm muscles that were Raven’s upper arms.

“Stop doing what Clarkie?” Abby’s eyes, pupils blown wide, had already returned to Raven’s bare arms.

Before the words ‘Don’t call me that!’ were out of Clarke’s mouth Octavia decided that getting her away from Abby and Raven would be a great idea. Preferably as far away as possible. She grabbed hold of Clarke’s upper arms, which admittedly were firm, but not even close to being as firm as Raven’s bulging biceps, and forcibly pushed her friend away from the other two.

“I forgot! We have somewhere to be. See you two later!” As they rounded the corner Octavia threw an admonishing glare Raven’s way, it obviously didn’t hit home as Raven’s attention was fully on Abby. Abby’s cleavage to be more exact.

Clarke was muttering under her breath and Octavia wasn’t sure she wanted to know what about. Being a good friend she decided to ask anyway. 

“Stop muttering, I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

“I just said it’s unfair!”

“Sure, whatever you say Clarkie.” 

“Don’t call me that!”

Octavia sighed, longing for the company of Indra, who never threw fits like these.


End file.
